Secret Admirer
by kooritenshi
Summary: QuistisxSeifer. The y-clan disbanded. me/Tyrael/my brother/Angel Heart wrote this, it's still not finished since we're too lazy ^^* enjoy for now...?
1. Chapter I: Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer  
~*~  
Disclaimer: blah blah Squaresoft blah blah lucky ppl blah blah blah  
  
Quistis watched, puzzled, as a note was slipped under her door into her room. She wrenched the door open and looked outside. There was no one. Shrugging, she picked up the slip of paper, slipped on her reading glasses, and read the following words:  
  
'To my beloved Miss Trepe:'  
  
She stopped momentarily to scorn the 'my' in the greeting. She absolutely detested being treated and spoken of as a possession.  
  
'I was watching you today. And as you walked by, I felt the breath escape from my lips. Your radiant beauty outshines the sun.'  
  
At this, Quistis sighed. It was probably another Trepie. Another stalker. How annoying! Her hopes of ever having a love letter not from a Trepie was dissolving.  
  
'The sound of your sweet voice is like music to my ears.'  
  
*This guy has ears?!* Quistis thought, amused.  
  
'Please meet me tonight at the "secret area." If you come here, you'll find me, I promise.'  
  
Quistis groaned. *Another Rinoa/Squall wannabe. Great.*  
  
Since it was already about 11:30, she decided *Oh what the heck. Why not, there's nothing else to d.*  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Quistis tromped through the training center, thinking. *If it's another lesbian Trepie….And if another person tries to rape me…*   
  
Author's Note: Her grip on the can tightened.  
  
When she finally arrived at the "Secret Area," she found the cowboy, Irvine, standing there. Her hair practically stood on end in shock. He heard the leaves crunching and turned around.  
  
"Quisty!"  
  
Back at the dorms, a bloodcurdling scream was heard.  
  
Squall sat up in bed. "What was that?"  
  
"It's nothing, go back to sleep. "Rinoa flumped back down. She was staying in his dorm due to the lack of any other room elsewhere.  
  
"But it sounded like Quistis!"  
  
"It wasn't, go to sleep."  
  
~Throughout Garden~  
  
"HEELLLLPP!!!!" Qusitis ran all over the whole garden, shouting. "SAVE ME!!" Irvine was barely a foot away from Qusitis, yelling "Come back! I love you!"  
  
Desperately, Qusitis took the mace can and squeezed on the lever as hard as she could.  
  
"OWWW!! HOW COULD YOU,QUISTY! I LOVE YOU!" but he continued running.  
  
"I know! That's why I had to mace you!" Quistis panted.  
  
Blinded with pain and sorrow, Irvine smashed into the wall.  
  
*BAM!!!* Quistis winced. She lost no time in running to the dormitory. Unfortunately, it was the wrong dormitory. She'd gone into the guy's dorm.  
  
Author's note: Uh oh……bad news…..  
  
In the hallway, she saw Seifer making out with another girl. She recognized the girl as a student in period 3. She started crying, not realizing it until a drop hit her hand. Then, she asks herself, Damnit, why am I crying?" Seifer suddenly looked up and saw her. Quistis came back to reality and ran away.  
  
~In the Morning~  
  
"Good morning class."Quistis said in her usual tone.  
  
Author's Note: Seifer is in period 1.  
  
"Today we'll be studying the history of GFs, open your textbooks to page 325. Who would like to read out loud?" All the Trepies raised their hands. She picked one of them to read and assigned them problems 1-6, telling them to turn it at the end of the period. Seifer got up and walked to Quistis. She didn't say or do anything. In fact, she seemed to be pretending that he wasn't there.  
  
"Instructor?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Can I talk to you um…." Seifer eyed the 15 pairs of jealous eyes glaring at him. "Alone?"  
  
"Sure." They went outside of the room.  
  
"Why are you hiding it?"  
  
Quistis gave her best blank look at him. "Hiding what?"  
  
"You know, last night?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." A head popped out "Hello, Quisty! I love you!"  
  
"AHHH!!" Quistis screamed, jumping into Seifer's arms.  
  
"Awwww…don't do that, you're just trying to make me jealous! Stop it!" Irvine whined.  
  
"Let go of me!" Quistis yelled, pushing away.  
  
Seifer let go and she dropped to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Not like that!" she rubbed her back. "Damn you!"  
  
"You're the one who told me to let go." Seifer looked hurt.  
  
She waved her hand in frustration and returned to the classroom.  
  
~ In the Cafeteria~  
  
Quistis was chatting with Squall and Rinoa when…" I LOVE YOU Quisty!"  
  
"Damn you!!" Quistis knocked him out with her lunch tray. Squall and Rinoa watched in shocked silence. Then, Squall advised quietly, "You really shouldn't beat him like that."   
  
Quistis was so overcome with fury, she just stood there, fuming. Her pupils had turned blood-red.  
  
Anyway, Irvine, who suddenly seemed invincible and could never die; popped up AGAIN, this time, when she was going to take a shower.  
  
"BUG!!!!!!" she screamed and whammed a sledgehammer on him a few times. She fled from her dorm to Seifer's.  
  
"Seifer?" she called, tentatively knocked on the door. She didn't want to go to Squall since he'd disapproved of her beating Seifer up. Zell wasn't that big on ideas for beating people up.  
  
The door swung open and standing there, was that girl from period 3.  
  
"Seifer's in the shower." She answered. "Should I tell him you came by, Instructor?"  
  
"Oh…no don't. It's alright."  
  
"Well, ok then, see you tomorrow, Instructor." She closed the door.  
  
Quistis stood there, shocked and dazed. She'd hoped that the girl and Seifer didn't have that kind of relationship, but… she was wrong. No hope in fooling herself any longer. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. She couldn't…be… in love with…Seifer!! He was her student after all, it wouldn't be right. Right? She slapped her hand to her head in frustration, and left.  
  
"Hello Quisty!"  
  
Quiseis maced Irvine once more and left for her dorm. And of course, she secured all entries.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Damn it all!" Zell exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter II: Mission

Dilemma in the Tent   
  
Nanashi: Yes! A dilemma in the tent! *chanting* A dillema in the ten--(Aero knocks Nanashi out)   
  
"Good night Quistis."   
  
"Good night Seifer."   
  
A few minutes passed. Seifer glanced at Quistis and pulled himself up, "Quistis, are you OK? You're sweating."   
  
"Uh..yeah! I'm ok! Sweating's good for the health."   
  
"But your temperature's really high!"  
  
"How would you know that?!" She pulled up her blankets as if to shield herself from him.  
  
"It's something called Scan."   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
"I think you have a fever." He left the tent and came back moments later, wet towel in hand.   
  
"I'm fine! Really!!"   
  
"No you aren't!" Seifer started dabbing at Quistis' brow.   
  
*Ohmigosh.* Quistis shut her eyes, not trusting what she was seeing.   
  
"Quistis?"   
  
"Mm?" She opened her eyes.   
  
Seifer's blue eyes were staring down into hers, a trace of worry in them.   
  
*He's so cute.*   
  
"Oh, you just closed your eyes and looked kinda lifeless."   
  
"Oh, sorry..."   
  
Seifer smiled down at her.   
  
She took this unforgettable moment to look into his eyes. Alluring sapphire eyes...that held an emotion she never thought she'd see. Love.   
  
"Seifer?" Quistis asked anxiously.   
  
"Hmm?" Seifer replied sweetly.   
  
"Why are you bothering to take care of me? It's not like I'm going to die..."   
  
At that instant, Seifer stopped looking at her, sat up, and laughed. He actually laughed. Not evilly, not with cruelty, but with pure happiness anyone would've paid to see.   
  
"What?" Quistis asked curiously.   
  
"You sound like Leena."   
  
"Who? Oh...How're you and her doing by the way?"   
  
"We broke up."   
  
"You what?"   
  
"We broke up." Seifer replied again.   
  
"But...but...why?" Quistis asked unbelievingly.   
  
"I dunno, we just never liked eachother, I guess."   
  
"I see..." *This was unbelievable...well, it IS Seifer...Seifer Almasy. The big snob of Balamb Garden...figures...well, the fantasy always has to end sometime.*   
  
"Oh well, I'm going to sleep now...Good night, Seifer."   
  
"Instructor?"   
  
"Hmm?" Suddenly, Quistis felt his lips brush against her cheek. Beet red wasn't even CLOSE to the word that would describe her at that moment. She turned her head slowly, but surely towards his grinning face, still blushing crimson.   
  
"Good night, Quistis."   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Selphie, Rinoa and Squall sat at a table in the cafeteria staring at their food. They had to admit, it was very quiet without the others.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and the roar of an argument could be heard.   
  
"I specifically told you! Columbian! I HATE de-caff!"   
  
"Well, SORRY!"   
  
"I agree with Quistis! I mean, why would ANYONE want to drink de-caff?"   
  
"I LOVE YOU!!"   
  
BAM!!!   
  
Seifer, Quistis, Zell and Irvine all came into view. All were holding decaffeinated coffee...except for Irvine, who was lying on the floor...with his coffee smashed in his face.   
  
Squall, Rinoa and Selphie walked over.   
  
"How was the mission?" Rinoa asked.   
  
Quistis sighed. "Oh, it was nothing. We just had to elimate all "monsters" in the territory... of course there was no point in doing that because eventually, the ones we DIDN'T find will reproduce and--"   
  
"Do I hear another lecture coming on?" Seifer shoved her playfully.   
  
Quistis looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you do." She took a sip of her coffee and made a face.   
  
"Also we found Seifer and Quistis having-- OOOWWW!!!" Zell screamed as Quistis' heel connected with his toe.   
  
"Having what? Rinoa asked curiously.   
  
Zell shut his mouth "My lips are sealed. I'll get killed if i tell."  
  
"C'mon! Tell me!" Rinoa pleaded.   
  
"Having fun!" Seifer recovered.   
  
"Why would you be killed for telling me that they were having fun?"   
  
"How dumb can you get, Rinoa?" Selphie scoffed. "They were having ___!"   
  
All action in the cafeteria grounds came to an abrupt halt.   
  
"Um...she's lying?" Seifer smiled stupidly. The conversation started again.   
  
"But Quisty!" Irvine had magically recovered and was hugging her legs from the floor.  
  
BAM!!!   
  
Quistis walked off, muttering something about getting aspirin.   
  
"Hands off my girl!!!" Squall roared at Seifer.   
  
"Your what?" Rinoa asked in disbelief. "B-but Squall! Its me! Rinoa! Your girlfriend!"   
  
"Shut up you *****!" Squall snarled. "You were just my whore, to have pleasure with!"   
  
Author's Note: Is this scene familiar? Of course it is! This scene is based on a fanfic I read...a very disturbing one...for Quistis fans. Quistis was originally the whore and Rinoa, the one being chased after. Man, I hated that fic!   
  
Rinoa went blank with shock and stumbled backwards.   
  
Seifer looked surprised. Then, a sinister grin replaced his astonished look.   
  
"Judging by the way you're talking, you're treating Quistis like a possession! She'll never choose you like that!" He scoffed.   
  
"Don't be so sure." Squall smirked. "You can tell, she's still hung up on me. We'll see who she comes crawling to." With that, he tossed his head and left the vicinity.   
  
Yuriko: He tossed his head?!?!? *cackles* Snob.  
  
Rinoa sat down and sobbed. "I can't believe...he would do that to me!"   
  
*Yes* Seifer stared grimly at the door. *And if we're not careful, he's going to do that to Quisty.*   
  
Selphie, with her hands on her hips, surveyed the enormous mess. She turned to her new boyfriend. "You wouldn't do that to me, right?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't." Zell assured. He wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist. "I love you too much."   
  
Selphie snuggled closer. Rinoa watched the mushy scene in pure depression (along with envy, and a bit of disgust). Quistis stood in the doorway, carrying a bottle of aspirin in one hand, her eyes wide in horror. Throwing down the bottle, she said "What the hell! You should've beaten him up!"   
  
Seifer looked at her in surprise. "I never knew those words would ever come out of your mouth, Instructor."   
  
"Well, in this case, it's necessary!"   
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Squall jumped through the window and landed on Quistis.   
  
"Oh no! Now I have two bums after me!" Quistis cried in despair.   
  
"You forgot about us!" The Trepies appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!"   
  
Irvine looked with despair at the humongus mob in front of him. *There's nothing to lose...* "Quisty, Here I come!!!" he shrieked, plowing through the fray.   
  
"Aaah! Seifer! Help me, there's a dog humping my leg!"   
  
Seifer plunged through the...you know...and when he got there, he screamed. "Aaah! I know that dog! He's the one from Dollet that tried to hump MY leg!" he stabbed the dog and threw him out the window.   
  
Yuriko: =(  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Ok, now this is the cafeteria," Xu explained to the new student, who was timidly surveying the room around her. "Now, in Balamb Garden, there are some things you have to ignore."   
  
As if on cue, Quistis ran by screaming "AAAHHH!!! Seifeeeer!!" Squall, Irvine, and all the Trepies were hard on her heels, declaring their love for her.   
  
A drop of sweat slowly dropped down. "Like that!" Xu gestured.  
  
Seifer ran by shouting, "I'm coming, QUISTYYYY!!!!"   
  
Xu felt another sweatdrop roll down. "And that!"   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Quistis dragged herself to her dorm and plopped on the bed. "I haven't been this lusted after since the day I was born. So tired...so, so tired..." Her voice trailed off. Squall's head popped up from underneath her bed.   
  
"Hi Quiz!"   
  
"Aaah!"   
  
Trepies came crawling out of her bathroom and racing towards her with their arms wide open. Quistis fell off the bed, only to find that she had landed on Irvine.   
  
"Aaaah!! Seifer!!!'   
  
Seifer burst into the room, wielding his gunblade. "OUT!!!" he roared.   
  
Irvine and the Trepies meekly obeyed and left, but Squall stayed.   
  
"By mere orders of you?" he sneered.   
  
"Bastard!" Seifer muttered.   
  
"Good! Good! Keep on arguing!!!" Quistis ran out of the door.   
  
"You usually don't chase after women." Seifer ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"I'm just claiming what's mine." Squall smiled.   
  
Seifer sighed and sheathed his Hyperion. "You really do treat her like a possession. When will you learn, she's a human being, not a toy." "What are you going to do about it?"   
  
"Stop you." Seifer's eyes narrowed.   
  
~Balamb~   
  
Quistis lifted a rock into her hands. Tossing it from one hand to another, she gazed out to the sea. With one swift movement of her arm, she skipped the stone across the waves three times before it sank into the ocean.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Quistis turned her head to see Seifer toward the area which she stood.   
  
"Wassup?" He smiled disarmingly. Though he appeared very casual on the outside, Quistis saw right through the mask, as she watched his hands twitch nervously.   
  
"That would be for me to say!" The former instructor's eyebrows shot up. "What's on your mind?"   
  
"Ah...well..." Seifer watched as Quistis picked up another pebble and skipped it four times. "It's nothing really..."   
  
"Okay then."   
  
"...What do you think of Squall chasing you around?" The girl's knees faltered and she had to grab onto his shoulder to keep herself steady.   
  
Note: This is really bad because she was standing quite still.   
  
"...you still...have feelings for him...don't you?" It turned into more of a statement than a question.   
  
"N-NO! I mean..." Quistis shuddered and sat down hard on the sand. "I-I don't know!!" She sobbed out. "I'm just so damn weak!!"   
  
Seifer's hands itched to hold her close, but when he reached for her, she stood up and started running.   
  
"Leave me alone!"   
  
He let his hands fall back to his side as he watched Quistis getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Then, as if coming to his senses, he shook his head fiercely. "What the hell am I doing?" Seifer forced the life back into his legs and took off. 


End file.
